


Everything's Perfect

by mcmargentinski713



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmargentinski713/pseuds/mcmargentinski713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott walks into school, everything's peaceful around Beacon Hills, but Scott is upset about Kira leaving. Stiles has a surprise for his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first time using ao3 to post fanfics, so um, hi! Anyway, I thought I'd start off with something simple. Hence this! Also, I don't have a Beta, so uh, if there's any mistakes, just let me know. Thanks. 
> 
> So basically, this is set a few days after 5b ended. And I just miss Allison, okay? You can't really blame me, she was/is my favorite character of all time, after all. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or it's characters.

The pack is in school and everything’s pretty quiet in Beacon Hills. Scott is walking in through the double doors and he watches Liam and Hayden kissing each other, Mason and Corey shyly holding hands as they stare into each other’s eyes lovingly, and Lydia and Malia talking about something…..Stiles? Scott’s pretty certain he just heard Stiles’ name mentioned. He feels a pair of hands on his shoulders and jumps ever so slightly before realizing it’s just Stiles.

“Dude….you scared me.” Scott admitted, turning his head to see Stiles grinning. 

“What’s up? Why are you so happy?” 

Stiles’ grin switched over to a look of confusion. “What? I’m not allowed to be happy? Everything’s perfect. Malia and Lydia are friends. We saved Mason. Liam and Hayden are happy.” 

“Not everything.” Scott paused. “Kira’s not here.” 

“Yeah, but…..I kind of have a surprise for you. Just wait here.” Stiles said, his grin returning before he walked out the double doors. Then a moment or so passed that felt like forever. 

“Stiles, what is it?” Scott turned around to see Stiles walking through the door with none other than Allison Argent, his formerly dead first love.

It can’t be real. She’s dead. She died a human. Scott thinks. 

Allison smiles sweetly when she makes eye contact with a very shocked Scott McCall. She’s wearing a navy blue skater skirt with pink polka dots and a lighter pink long sleeve shirt that fell over the skirt. She also wore a pair of light brown riding boots and her hair was curled. 

Another moment or so passed before the shock started to wear off. “Alli- Allison? But how?” Scott wondered out loud. 

“Lydia and I, mainly I, decided that the only way to thank Allison for saving your life was to bring her back, so we spent the last couple of days trying to find a way to bring her back.” 

“Yeah….I-I can see that. But how?” A still very confused Scott asked. 

“Uh...well….the nemeton, a couple of drops….maybe more...of Chris’ blood, the full moon and….a Latin chant.” Stiles explained. “Oh! And we had to dig up her body, which no offence…...was really disturbing.” He added. 

Allison breathed a laugh through her dimpled smile that Scott loved. 

Stiles walked up to his best friend and patted him on the shoulders, pulling Scott towards him. 

“So, see? Everything’s perfect.” He said, grinning stupidly. 

“Fine. Everything’s perfect.” Scott admitted, his own lips turning up into a small smile.


End file.
